


X-Men Preferences

by Wallflower (Gryffindors_wallflower)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Brotherhood of Mutants, Gen, Gender neutral reader as often as possible, Love, Possibly female reader at times, Romance, X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Freeform, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014), X-Men: First Class (2011), X-Men: The Last Stand (2006) - Freeform, Xavier Institute, couples, nsfw at times, original trilogy, prequel trilogy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryffindors_wallflower/pseuds/Wallflower
Summary: X-Men Preferences featuring prequel trilogy and original trilogy characters. All are in a modern AU. Feel free to request scenarios and characters. :)





	X-Men Preferences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These preferences will have no particular order.

_** Nicknames For Each Other  ** _ ****

**_Charles Xavier_ **

_His nickname for you:_ Love

It's short and sweet. It slips off his tongue easily and makes you smile every time you hear it. 

 _Your nickname for him:_ Sweetie

It's simple and suits him perfectly. He's the sweetest guy you know. 

**_Erik Lehnsherr_ **

_His nickname for you:_ Liebling

 It's German for darling. He prefers to call you nicknames in his mother tongue. 

 _Your nickname for him:_ Honey

He's as sweet as honey whenever you two are alone. 

**_Logan Howlett_ **

_His nickname for you:_ Baby Doll

He calls you this in a teasing manner whenever you're alone together. 

 _Your nickname for him:_ Wolfie

It's pretty much just a shortened version of his alias but it suits him. He pretends to hate it but he grins whenever you look away after calling him that. 

**_Raven Darkhölme_ **

_Her nickname for you:_ Bright Eyes 

The first thing she noticed when you two met was how beautiful and sparkly your eyes were, lit up with happiness at meeting someone so beautiful, which brings us to your nickname for her. 

 _Your nickname for her:_ Beautiful

 You want her to know that she is beautiful no matter what form she takes. 

**_Hank McCoy_ **

_His nickname for you:_ Pumpkin

When you two first started dating he was so inexperienced and awkward that when you gave him a cute nickname he called for the first thing that popped into his head, which happened to be something that was sitting outside the mansion on Hallowe'en.

 _Your nickname for him:_ TeddyBear

He literally is a blue, fluffy teddy bear. He gets all flustered when you call him that. 

**_Emma Frost_ **

_Her nickname for you:_ Gem

She may be the one with diamond skin, but you're like a gem to her. Rare and beautiful. 

 _Your nickname for her:_ Queen

She's a queen to you, even if that wasn't her alias. 

**_Sean Cassidy_ **

_His nickname for you:_ Bubbles

He calls you this because of how childish you act when your with him. He thinks it's adorable when you want him to play games and watch cartoons with you. 

 _Your nickname for him:_ Freckles

You love his freckles so much you started to call him freckles. 

**_Alex Summers_ **

_His nickname for you:_ Princess _/_ Prince

You're his everything, and his everything deserves to be treated like royalty. As far as he's concerned, anyone who's as flawless as you must be a royal. 

 _Your nickname for him:_ Bad Boy 

When you first met him he was an arrogant prick with a smirk and a leather jacket. In other words, he looked like the typical rebel. 

**_Scott Summers_ **

_His nickname for you:_ Babe

It's fairly simple but it makes you weak at the knees when he says it with his cocky smirk. 

 _Your nickname for him:_ Shades

This was what you called him before you two started dating in a nonchalant way to hide your true feelings for him. When you got together the nickname stuck. 

**_Jean Grey_ **

_Her nickname for you:_ Darling

Jean's a classic romantic and loves to call you old fashioned and modest nicknames. 

 _Your nickname for her:_ Red

You call her this for obvious reasons. You love to play with her hair so of course you chose this name for your beloved. 

**_Ororo Munroe_ **

_Her nickname for you:_ Sunshine

You are her sunshine, the reason she parts the clouds so that the light can get through. 

 _Your nickname for her:_ Goddess

Does this need an explanation? 

**_Kurt Wagner_ **

_His nickname for you:_ Schatz

It's German for treasure, which is what you are to him. 

 _Your nickname for him:_ Sweetheart

Thisboy is a complete and utter sweetheart. End of discussion. 

**_Peter Maximoff_ **

_His nickname for you:_ Sexy

He thinks your the sexiest person he's ever met. He's also a complete perv. 

 _Your nickname for him:_ Roadrunner

This one's fairly obvious. He's always zooming around and this was one of the first things you thought of when you met him. 

**_Warren Worthington III_ **

_His nickname for you:_ Angel

While he may be the one with wings, as far as he's concerned you're the only angel around. 

 _Your nickname for him:_ Pretty Boy

When you first met him he had an air of superiority about him. He held his head high and acted like no one deserved to be in his presence. Of course, you had to retaliate with a nickname for him. Even after he softened a bit you still called him pretty boy. 

**_Jubilation Lee_ **

_Her nickname for you:_ Baby

It's simple and cute and you love it. 

 _Your nickname for her:_ Sparks

This one's obvious. You love when she puts on little firework shows for you at night in your dorm, so your nickname for her always makes you two think of those times. 

_**Rogue** _

_Her nickname for you:_ Darlin'

When she calls you that in her beautiful accent you just melt inside and she knows it. 

 _Your nickname for her:_ Love Bug

She's so full of love whenever she's with you. 

**_Bobby Drake_ **

_His nickname for you:_ HotStuff

It's mainly a joke between you two. If he's ice, then you must be fire. That and he thinks you're hot. 

 _Your nickname for him:_ Icicle

 Again, this is based off the whole 'fire and ice' thing. 

**_Kitty Pryde_ **

_Her nickname for you:_ Buttercup

 You two first met outside and you were as pretty and bright as the buttercups surrounding you both in her eyes. 

 _Your nickname for her:_ Kitty Cat

Not exactly the most unique nickname for her, but she's as adorable as a kitten. 

**Author's Note:**

> As you can probably tell I ran out of ideas for a few of them. I tried to make these as original and as cute as possible, which was harder than I thought.  
> Feel free to comment and stuff :)


End file.
